Love's Deepest Sacrifce
by IssaBissa
Summary: Recently dug out of my archives, this is a story that I wrote back before Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Its a short One-Shot from Hermione's Perspective of what at the time I saw as an idea for the final battle.


**Author's Note: ** This little One-Shot came out of a plot bunny who decided one day to hop smack dap in to my face and evolve in to this wonderful little piece. It has since been buried in my files forgotten. I recently found it and would love to hear your comments and feedback. I hope you enjoy it. Also, for those Twilight Fans out there, please check out my other recently published piece, Waking Up Alone. You can find it on my profile page.

**Love's Deepest Sacrifice **

It's not fair. A person should only have to deal with so much sorrow in there life. A person should not have to rely upon constant gut wrenching sorrow simply to survive. It's not like Harry hasn't had enough gut wrenching sorrow in his life to last him ten lifetimes, but now in order for him to live I must be responsible for adding yet another stab and twist to his heart. All because of one stupid prophecy, we all must suffer unnecessary, gut wrenching pain.

I shouldn't have to be sitting here watching as my fiancé and high ranking order members stand over an empty coffin morning the loss of someone who isn't even dead. I shouldn't have to watch my own funeral from a near by hiding spot very much alive. I shouldn't have to see the anguish that I see now on his face. It tears my heart out just to see this happening. He shouldn't have to go through this! Just looking at him and seeing the look on his face is enough to break my heart. I have to keep repeating to my self that I am doing this for him, for us, for our future. It doesn't take the pain away though; it doesn't make it any easier.

I take one last look at him and turn myself away. I can't look anymore. I stand up from my spot and walk away from everything that has ever meant anything to me. I walk away not knowing when I shall ever get to see them again. But when I do see them it will be at a time of joyous celebration and without worries.

When I feel that I am far enough away I apparate back to my waiting place. I dare not call it my home, for as cozy and inviting as they have tried to make it for me I can never be home until I am wrapped snug in his arms.

Numbly I push the door open to this prison that is supposed to be my home until the dreadful task is complete. Only then will I be able to return to my true home.

Seeing my bed, I stop to wonder how I got there, but I don't ponder long for I know how I got there, it's how I get anywhere these days. I feel like I am one of those muggle puppets that are controlled by strings. At the moment though, I can't think anymore. All I can do is do the very thing that I have been doing ever since my bitter sacrifice came about. I buried my head in my pillow and cried until I tired myself out. I try to fight the tiredness though, because every time that I relent to it, I remember. I remember every last detail of where this whole debacle began. And when I remember the pain and sorrow just get worse. So I fight the sleep that I will soon unwillingly succumb myself to.

_"Hermione, you must understand that I, we, have Harry's as well as your well being at heart. There is no other way to do this. If Harry is to survive the final battle he must think that he has lost everything dear to him. The spell will not work any other way and it is the only spell that will destroy Voldemort completely," said Dumbledore with a look of true sorrow for having to put the young hero and all those dear to him through this. _

_ "He has already lost his parents, Sirius, Hagrid, the Weasley's and Ron. He has watched as countless others have died. We are all each other have left and you expect me to just take that away from him? And just days before we were to graduate? A week before we were to be married? How could you even ask me to rip him apart like that? HOW?" I cried out. A feeling of overwhelming sorrow and dread came over me. I knew I must do this. I knew that Dumbledore wouldn't ask me to do this if it weren't truly the only way._

_ Then a thought of anger and relief mixed all into one came over me. My stomach turned as I thought back to a few weeks ago when. Newts had just ended that day and the boys had wanted to celebrate. Harry and I had watched in horror as Ron fell from his broom after going to catch a ball, his body limp and flailing before he hit the ground. Harry had raced after him desperately trying to reach him before it was too late. There was a sickening thud on the ground and at the sound I knew that it was too late, but all the same I had rushed over to where Ron's body lay in a heap on the ground. I fell to my knees and just sobbed. I think that Harry and I stayed there for hours, just simply crying and morning the death of our dear friend. Later, it was found that the true reason for death was a potion invented by Voldemort. It was all coming together. _

_ Dumbledore, knowing what thought has crossed my mind and spoke, "All of the Weaslys are fine just like you will be. You must trust me Hermione."_

_ I now know what I must do. I don't like it but I also realize that I have no other choice. Gathering all the Gryffindor bravery and courage that I have I open my mouth to speak, "What am I to do?"_

_ "It is quiet simple. Once you have drunk the potion I am about to give you it will slowly temporarily shut down your system. You will then go into a deep death like slumber that you will awake from many hours later. When you awake you will find yourself looking at a very much alive Ron Weasly. He will be able to help you from there."_

_ I sit there for a moment wishing with all my heart that I didn't have to do this and that I could just stay forever wrapped up in Harry's arms. I must be strong for him though. "How quickly will it happen? Will I have time to be with Harry first?"_

_ "The potion was made to have a delayed effect so that you may have time with Harry, but you must not reveal any hints of what truly is going on with you."_

_ "So I'll have a little time with Harry then I'll just seem to drop dead?"_

_ "In a way, yes. But you will start to feel it working after a while. It will only hurt slightly."_

_ "So this is the potion that Ron was given. Voldemort had nothing at all to do with it right?"_

_ "You are only partially right Hermione. You see, Professor Snape, as you well know has been spying for us, was ordered to invent a potion that would kill slowly. He was then ordered to kill off all those that Harry loved one by one saving the best for last. Concerned, Professor Snape came to me and told me what he was to do. We had already found out for the ancient magic that Harry was to perform to work he must feel a great loss for all those he loved. That is why we have been doing things this way. Are there anymore questions?"_

_ I knew that I could not put this off a second longer. I shook my head no and reached my hand out to accept the potion. With a shaking hand I uncorked the bottle and put the small vile to my lips. Once it was empty I put it down said a quiet Good bye._

I am awoken from my horrible dream to see Ron' s sympathetic face looking down at me.

"Oh Ron! I can't do this anymore! Do you realize what day this is?"

I watch as Ron's eyes fill up with a sadness that I know so well. "Yes Hermione, I know what day this is. It's graduation day. The day we were supposed to be able to celebrate our achievements together. "

My eyes start to water and I can't hold back the tears any longer we embrace in each other's arms just crying for all this is doing to us.

After a while I tears start to die down and we sit quietly staring at the wall letting our minds wonder. But suddenly their minds were jerked back to the present as they heard the sounds of loud screaming and explosions near by.

My heart swelled with fear and excitement knowing just what was happening. I look to Ron and it appears that he is thinking the same thing I am.

It's time. The final battle to end all battle's has begun and it is time for me to go and see my Harry and show him that I how very much alive I am! But first, there is business to attend to, dark lords to conquer and destroy, and death eaters to destroy.

With one more look at Ron we both grab our wands and head to places in this final battle. We apparate as far as we can in the tunnel and then we run, we run as if the world was falling beneath us.

As we reach the end of the tunnel there is a large blast above our heads and the tunnel door is blasted wide open by a stray spell. But that can't discourage us from going forward with our plan. I step out of the whole only to be greeted by a field of bloodshed.

Then something happened. The battle field grew eerily quiet as the all noticed the two newest arrivals to the battle field. I started to look for Harry. I got more and more worried then I heard the roar of a voice I knew so well. My heart swelled with relief as I turned to see the only two who had not noticed Ron and my appearance.

Encircled by a ring of light glowing red, I saw Harry circling Voldemort who seemed to be wilting under the intense light. The light started to flicker a little. Worried I cried out, my voice ripping through the silence of shock and wonderment that still filled the battle field.

At that moment Harry turned and, for the briefest of moments, locked with mine. In that mere second the love we shared for each other over flowed. He knew that it was truly me. And for the first time since that dreaded day I saw hope flicker in his eyes. With that hope came a burning passion and fire and I saw the ring grow stronger and with that heard Voldemort scream out in pain louder.

It was at that moment that I understood my purpose. It was love that Harry needed. Love in such amounts that it took the last of his close and dear being thought dead and then revealed as alive to understand the depths of it. And it was with a renewed vengeance that I heard my beloved speak, "You have been the cause of enough pain and suffering, but now, your time is up! Good bye Tom." With one last look at Ron and I, Harry looked down at the wilting scum curled up in pain at his feet. He then pointed his wand and shouted, "_AMOREDEKADAVRA_ _IMORTALIUS"_ A bright golden light shot from the tip of Harry's wand and slammed in to Voldemort's chest.

A blinding ball of light exploded out of Voldemort leaving no man able to look at it. Then the most beautiful singing voice could be heard from the heavens saying, "Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. LOVE NEVER FAILS!*"

At the shouted proclamation the ground started to shake violently leaving only those who fought against Voldemort standing. The ground was ripped apart violently leaving a large gash in the earth. I watched in awe as Voldemort and all who aided him fell in to the hole, the earth swallowing them up. Then as suddenly as it all started it stopped. The hole in the ground closed locking away all the bloodshed and years of violence with it. Never again would anyone suffer at the hands of Voldemort or his minions. All that was left was Voldemort's wand lying on the ground at Harry's feet. I watched as he picked it up off the ground and then snapped it in half.

When he looked to me my heart swelled up with such an intense feeling of love that it overwhelmed me. Tears streaming down my face I do what I have been restraining myself from doing the moment I laid eyes on him, I ran to him. Flinging my arms around his neck I clamped my mouth down on his willing him to feel even a fraction of the love and joy that is flowing abundantly out of me. We reluctantly pull apart after the need for oxygen was becoming more and more prevalent. Gasping for air I smile as I see Harry's wonderfully green eyes shining down on me like polished emeralds on a field of gray.

"You're alive! Oh thank goodness you're alive!"

All I can do is simply smile wider and nod. I lean in and Kiss him once more just to prove how I alive I am. Our lips meet and once again we are swept away by the glorious feeling that envelops me.

"You know guys, if you are going to do that all day would you please get a room? There are other people around and all!" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

We broke apart blushing heavily as Harry registered who was talking. After a look at Ron he went up to him, and they gave each other a deep brotherly hug, tears of joy welding in everybody's eyes. It was a very happy day indeed!

A week later I find myself in front of the mirror trying my best to calm my self down. I smile as I look at the beautiful red head standing next to me who a month ago I thought was dead. She smiled gently at me and then said, "Hermione, you are gorgeous, smart and so deeply and madly in love with the man of your dreams that you died for him, well sort of, anyway back to my point, you have no reason to be nervous! Just calm down already!"

I turn and face Ginny with a smile on my face; the nerves starting to ease as her valid points make their way in to my head. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Hey what are sisters for?" I smile at her and hug her. Before we know it there was a knock on the door signaling the time.

"Well Ginny, this is it! I only wish that my mother and father we here to see this, but I know that they are looking down from above and watching with joy in their hearts. "At that, I listened as the music played and watched as Ginny went down the aisle.

Mr. Weasley took hold of my arm and we waited behind closed doors Right before the music cued I whispered a small thank you to for everything he had done for me and Harry. The grand doors opened and I gasped at the beautiful surroundings. One look at Harry and I knew that my life would never be the same.

I never will remember much from the bulk of the ceremony, just bits and pieces of it. The clearest moment of all was when Harry gently lifted my veil and kissed me for the first time as my husband. It is a moment of pure joy and delight as my heart cried out in joy. The Room was filled with roars of approval. And for one brief second we could see those who meant so much to Harry and I. Those that had not made it to see the end of the war alive. We smiled even harder as we saw their smiling loving faces. Yes that kiss would stand out in my mind for the rest of our happily ever after!

The End!

*****This bit of brilliance was taken out of 2 Corinthians 13:6-8a in the bible. *****


End file.
